The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing sausages by dividing a sausage string produced by a filling machine and discharged from a dividing means into sausages.
Normally, sausages of identical weight and volume, respectively, are produced by the above-mentioned method and machine.
The present invention is based on developing a method and a machine of the known type in such a way that sausages of equal length are produced.
This is required in cases in which a group of such sausages is packed in a container, e.g. in a tin.